outofparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Drathraq Characters
'General Calabae' : 'General on Em under Ta’koti. She sent him the Anthraxis Majorum. 'Captain Alak’aste : Captain of the battleship Arbor Teth – command vessel for General Calabae. 'LoreMaster Ke’lon' : Servant of General Calabae on the Arbor Teth. 'Athraxis Majorum:' : A device capable of putting thermal energy resonating within the aether of Em. Z’kaal: : High Architect of the Fourth Dominion 'Ta’koti:' : Master Assassin under Z’kaal 'Po’dramm: ' Cartographer of the Sixth Ordinature 'Mibidian Draxain: ' An older version of the Morain shape-shifters. The Draxain can’t shift, but they’re big and they can regenerate 'Windrakes:' Flying beasts ridden by Morain. There are roughly 200. 'Resonator:' The Drathraq mages have built some kind of resonator that interferes with the skeins while they’re being operated in Em’s aether. They can still be used to cross realms, but not to teleport anywhere on Em. 'Renquar:' Constructs. Ten to twenty Renquar, those huge walking rocket platforms. They were assembled on Em, though, from components shipped through the skein from the realm of Hulu. They aren’t entirely stable, but they’re still dangerous. These are essentially mecha. 'Vorel:' new type of Morain. They’re tougher than the Morain, and they can shift into multiple forms. They’ve been used to infiltrate some of the outer Kingdoms. You can’t trust anyone you run into. Some of them are also inside the Nakrillian capital city of Zaor. One’s named Captain Loris Aealon, and another is Commander Netz Kalbee. There may be more, but I remember those two for certain. They’ll attempt sabotage and assassination. If you make it that far, you’ll have to kill them 'Obsidian League:' Some kind of organization within the Drathraq that any servant race of the Drathraq may join. 'Kilomani: ' The airships will be defended by kilomani - they're giant wasps that are breed by the Drathraq and will seek a target and then try to explode on or near it. The Drathraq keep them converted to stone inside the dirigibles and transform them to flesh when needed, releashing them from exterior launching hatches. They're not as fast as cannons or magical energy weapons, but they're self-guided. 'Zin’kel:' Ta’koti’s Drow Tactician - male 'E’nris' Ta’koti’s Drow Psi Lord - male 'Lairixis' Ta’koti’s Morain hand servant - female 'Ma’drazz' Ta’koti’s Drow Alchemist – male 'Den’ru ' A lower tactician that appears in the command center right before Niyal attacks. 'Ulg’rath' Ta’koti’s Drow Sorcerer – female (killed by Niyal in Made to Kill) 'Re’trith' Drathraq skein warden in Eddirael. Lieutenant. Specialist in skein modification lore. 'High Marg Kulgin Eern’dah' The Emperor’s Assessor come to Minth to watch Ta’koti’s operation – male. 'Why Tolos? Realms at Risk, Why Em, Why conquer Em. ' The Drathraq have long desired to assume domination of Tolos because it serves as a stepping stone into other realms of the Wu. Should they do so, the realms of Dakon, Re’thaa, and ManacuraTankathroPai. 'Blackout Shield/Cloak ' How the Drow survive in the sunlight. 'Nocteene' Black lightning, the ultimate weapon of the Drathraq. It is emitted from their claws and controlled via skin-scribed runes on their hands and forearms. 'Me’hinn N’kla' Drow agent in Akrocham. 'Ravager ' Ravagers are Drathraq psychics specializing in remote possession. They can use a crystal substrate (a drug) on their victims to enhance this ability and improve range. The drug is called Simla’ebar. 'et’ehrra' Device used to prevent locale skein transposition. See resonator (same thing). 'Lexxian ' Type of under-armor worn by Drathraq. Liquid crystal. 'simla’ebar' Drathraq drug (crystal substrate) added to the “medications” used by Akrocham to enable psychic domination by the Ravager Me’hinn N’kla. 'slennorium errithrite' Ta’koti’s sword. Mined on the planet N’nendee in the Realm of Luxx, the only known source of slennorium, and it was virtually indestructible. Hakonuer Drow term for the machine that feed them slaves stored on metal plates. Z’kaal eats one of them in his introduction.